Vehicular Combat
If using a vehicle as a weapon against a person, the driver must make a Dexterity roll modified by Driving, opposed by the roll dictating whatever defense method the pedestrian target is using. If the car hits the target, follow the rules for Crushing Damage. If two or more vehicles are engaged in combat against each other, the vehicles take turns one after another. The driver of the attacking vehicle must make a Dexterity roll modified by his Driving skill, opposed by the defender's Reflexes modified by Driving. The success rate indicates the number of ranks of damage done. The GM may decide the attack was enough to run the defender off the road, and if so, the defender may attempt to prevent this by making another Reflexes roll modified by Driving. Every vehicle has a Structural Capacity Rating. When impacted in combat, the damage done removes ranks from this rating, which can only be recovered by repairing it. If the SCR of a vehicle reaches Poor, all Driving rolls made from that vehicle are reduced by one rank. If the vehicle is damaged beyond that, it breaks down and may crash. If a vehicle is damaged so severely that its SCR is negative as many ranks as it had to begin with (-3 ranks below Failure for a car that has a maximum SCR of Good), that vehicle is totaled and will never run again. It may explode, and everyone in it may be killed. Vehicle Size and Damage Every vehicle has a size ranking. The difference in size between the two vehicles acts as additional damage taken by the smaller of the two vehicles. Thus, if vehicle A is size 2 and vehicle B is size 4, if vehicle A attacked vehicle B, vehicle A would take 2 ranks of damage itself, and every time vehicle B attacked vehicle A, it would do 2 additional ranks of damage. Called Shots Called shots may be made to certain parts of the vehicle. Each part has its own separate Structural Capacity Rating, which is the same as the rating of the vehicle itself. If the part of the car is destroyed, certain results may follow based on the following list. Tires: If a tire is destroyed on a non-moving car, it will be able to drive, but only at half speed and with a -2 penalty to all rolls. If a tire is destroyed while driving, the car will crash. Tires have one rank less SCR than the rest of the vehicle, except in the case of motorcycles. Gas Tank: If the gas tank is destroyed, which can only be done by a bullet or flame attack, the car will explode, instantly killing everyone in it at the GM's discretion. Axle, Transmission, Driveshaft: If the components responsible for driving the car are destroyed, the car will either not be able to drive, if currently stationary, or will collapse and crash. Fuel Line: If damaged with a bullet (which is an incredibly difficult task) or fire, the car will explode and everyone in it will be killed at the GM's discretion. If it is cut, the fuel will leak out and the car will eventually slow to a stop. Brake Line: If the brake line is destroyed, which is difficult to do without actually being under the hood, the brakes will not be able to work and the car will crash when the driver tries to stop it. He may be able to make a successful Dexterity (or Reflexes, if the situation is a surprise) modified by Driving roll to lessen the crash, but the car will not be able to stop using the regular brakes. If the driver engages the emergency brake to the car if it has already been slowed (for example, by driving up on the median), he may be able to safely stop the car, but if he engages the e-brake while driving at full speed the car will veer out of control and crash. Radiator: If the radiator is damaged, the car will begin to overheat and will eventually break down, slowing to a stop. Every round (or minute if not in combat) the car will slow by five miles an hour until it completely stops running. Radiators have one less SCR than the rest of the vehicle, except in the case of motorcyles. Crashing a Vehicle If a vehicle crashes, the damage done to the occupants of the car can be lessened if the driver opposes the Crushing Damage with a Reflexes roll modified by his Driving skill, and everyone in the car may try to lessen the blow further by opposing the damage with a Fortitude roll (or Agility modified by Athletics, Acrobatics, or Tumbling if they are trying to dive from the car). Vehicle Stats Category:Combat Rules